Recuerdos de una Civilización
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: El mundo entero esta a punto de estallar en una guerra sin saber que a consecuencia de esto se desataría un ente maligno que amenazaria con acabar la tierra y la humanidad. los pocos sobrevivientes que queden vivirán en carne propia el apocalipsis y trataran de sobrevivir y acabar con este mal
1. Fantasmas del Pasado

Hola que tal a todos, tal vez la mayoría no me conozca como escritor ya que casi la mayoría de los fics que hago son de digimon, y bueno los que si me conocen estoy completamente seguro de que conocen mi forma de escribir y bueno practicamente me baso en hacer cross over de cualquier cosa como veran a continuacion, en fin este el primer fic que hago de esta serie y aunque ciertamente ya tenia varias ideas en mi cabeza decidí finalmente comenzar con el pequeño proyecto, debo aclarar de una vez que todo lo que se redacta en este fic en su gran mayoría son invenciones mias y habra una que otra cosa haya sacado de algun fanart o teoria del Internet pero aun así tratare de serle fiel a la serie, en fin los dejo con el inicio de este pequeño proyecto y espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Fantasmas del Pasado**

_30 de abril de 1945, Dinamarca_

La Guerra pronto llegaría a su fin, el ejército Alemán estaba cediendo tras los ataques del ejército soviético, pero no era la derrota para todos aun. El doctor Edward RIchtofen aún se encontraba en su laboratorio analizando una muestra interesante proveniente de unos raros meteoritos, no estaba seguro el por qué pero sabía que de cierta manera ese material podría cambiar el curso de la guerra, desgraciadamente sabía que el "elemento 115" como él lo había nombrado era altamente mutageno. Tomo la grabadora que tenía a un lado para comenzar a grabar su bitácora.

- Tal parece que el elemento 115 podría en cierta forma cambiar este mundo en su totalidad, ojala tuviera más tiempo para investigar, pero estoy seguro que en cualquier momento llegaran a invadir esta base militar, así que debo asegurarme de que mi investigación no caiga en manos equivocadas…

De pronto comenzó a escuchar un alboroto proveniente de los pasillos, la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió de repente cuando un joven peliblanco se acerca rápidamente a richtofen

- ¡Eddie! – exclamo el peliblanco – debemos salir pitando de aquí

- ¿Qué sucede Tony? ¿acaso el ejército americano logro llegar?

- Ojala fueran solo los americanos,

Richtofen comenzó a mirar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad quedando sorprendido por lo que veía, todos los soldados que estaban dentro de las instalaciones habían mutado a una especia de zombis verdosos, los pocos soldados que quedaban con vida intentaban detenerlos, pero no daba mucho resultado, sabía que todo había sido por la culpa de aquellos meteoritos, se encontraba fascinado y a la vez atemorizado, no sabía el poder que podría tener el elemento 115.

- es sorprendente Tony, todos han evolucionado en una forma de vida superior

- querrás decir mutado – comentaba el peliblanco mientras sacaba dos pistolas – no tenemos mucho tiempo Eddie, si queremos salir con vida debemos hacernos paso entre los mutantes

- es curioso que lo digas siendo que tú eres casi inmortal – comento richtofen mientras guardaba la cinta que tenía en la grabadora

- hablaremos de mi luego, ahora hay que salir

ambos trataron de salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero los mutantes los superaban en número, finalmente lograron llegar a la sala de control donde richtofen comenzó a colocar varios explosivos que derrumbarían el lugar, era una medida extrema pero era la única forma de contener a aquellos mutantes antes de que pudieran hacer más daño, la salida estaba frente a ellos, pero sin darse cuenta los mutantes los habían rodeado, Tony sin problemas podría salir del lugar pero el que le preocupaba era Richtofen.

- Tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para lograr salir de aquí juntos

- no amigo – contesto Richtofen – sigue sin mí, sé que tan solo soy una carga

- no te abandonare aquí

- escucha Anthony, estos mutantes están aquí por mi culpa, así que yo soy responsable de ver que no causen más daño - le aventó la grabación que tenía en sus bolsillos – en esa grabación se encuentra toda mi investigación sobre el elemento 115, los detonadores solo pueden ser activados por dentro, así que yo me quedare

El peliblanco miro por unos momentos a su amigo, desgraciadamente sabía que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza era difícil quitársela, solo le lanzo un suspiro para luego extenderle su mano a lo que Richtofen contesto

- fue un placer haberte conocido, ojala hubiera tenido más tiempo de analizar tu sangre, el mundo de lo sobrenatural estaba con sus puertas abiertas

- abecés es mejor estar en la ignorancia Richtofen, y creo que lo deberías saber mejor que nadie – comento con sarcasmo y una semisonrisa en el rostro.

Salió de la habitación donde los mutantes lo estaban esperando, se abrió paso uno a uno con sus pistolas hasta llegar al vehículo de evacuación, rápidamente encendió el motor y salió de las instalaciones tratando de no mirar atrás, con forme se iba alejando logro ver en los retrovisores como las instalaciones iban derrumbándose escombro por escombro enterrando a los mutantes y a Richtofen.

En esos momentos el peliblanco despertó de su sueño.

La radio sonaba ambientando aquel desordenado apartamento, pareciera que hubiera habido una fiesta salvaje, en el sillón Tony se encontraba recostado. desde hace algún tiempo que no había podido dormir bien, de pronto el sonido del timbre rompió aquella tranquilidad que tenía el peliblanco, se levantó del sillón aun somnoliento dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta, detrás de esta se encontraba un hombre castaño y esbelto con un traje color gris.

- ¿puedo ayudarte? – pregunto con indiferencia

- buenas tardes joven, estoy buscando al señor Anthony Redgrave – contesto aquel hombre de una forma muy educada

Le parecía raro que alguien fuera a buscarle, por lo regular solo tocaban a su departamento cuando los vecinos venían a quejarse o cuando venían a cobrar cuentas atrasadas, supuso que era solo un cobrador mas y decidió mandarlo por un tubo.

- ese soy yo, pero si vienes a cobrarme algo de una vez le aviso que no cuento con efectivo en estos momentos, así que puede retirarse

- o discúlpeme joven no he venido para eso – comento aquel hombre – soy el profesor Simon Petrikov


	2. Encuentro Inesperado

Bueno, habiendo ya hecho mi examen y teniendo prácticamente un mes libre al fin le subo la segunda parte de este fic, ciertamente no fue lo que yo esperaba pero la verdad no me encontraba con muchas ideas pero finalmente espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios sobre el fic, cualquier cosa o dudas o sugerencias no duden en contactarme o en comentar

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro inesperado**

Habiendo tantos pisos e Múnich no sabía el porqué de que Simon Petrikov se encontraba justo en esos momentos en el suyo específicamente, pero ahí estaban ambos en ese momento, sentados uno frente al otro sin decirse una sola palabra hasta que el peliblanco decidió romper aquel silencio.

- de acuerdo ¿entonces para que me ha estado buscando?

- vera sr. Redgrave

- llámame Tony – interrumpió el peliblanco – no me gustan las formalidades

- bien como digas, como sabrás soy arqueólogo y me dedico a estudiar artefactos y ruinas antiguas, y he escuchado que tienes un gran conocimiento sobre runas nórdicas, ciertamente eso me parece sumamente fascinante para tu corta edad

- créeme Petrikov, las apariencias engañan – comento el chico llamando la atención de simón aunque este no le tomo mucha importancia -, supongo que no solo está aquí por eso

- valla, sí que eres un muchachito muy perspicaz

Simón miro a aquel chico por unos momentos para luego sacar de su mochila un enorme libro polvoriento, probablemente a cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido un libro común y corriente sin nada en especial, pero por alguna razón en cuanto Tony lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

- El Enchiridion- susurro al ver aquel libro

- por la expresión que tienes en tus ojos me parece que estas familiarizado con este libro – comento el castaño haciendo que Tony reaccionara

- ¿Dónde demonios encontraste eso?

- Fue hace tiempo en una de mis expediciones en la isla de Fatua IVA en medio del océano Pacifico. Durante toda mi carrera me había topado con artefactos interesantes, prácticamente cosas que el ojo humano no se imaginaria ver, pero nada como este libro.

Simon comenzó a mostrarle varias páginas de aquel misterioso libro, mostrándole como estaba escrito en varios idiomas, desde griego hasta catalán, Tony en verdad estaba realmente sorprendido con lo que estaba mirando, jamás creyó ver el Enchiridion en persona, lo único que sabía de aquel libro eran simples historias, de pronto simón le señala ciertas páginas escritas en runas nórdicas.

- me he pasado varias noches en vela tratando de descifrar cada una de sus páginas, he logrado éxito en algunas, pero el resto aún son un misterio para mi

- supongo que ahí es donde entro yo – comento el peliblanco con fastidio

- exacto – afirmó simón – me parece muy interesante que este libro se encuentren las escrituras de distintas civilizaciones, pero más aún que haya rastro escandinavos.

- es gracioso que lo diga puesto que yo anduve un tiempo en Dinamarca – comento el peliblanco cerrando el libro -. Sabes algo Petrikov, abecés es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, este libro parece contener secretos que la humanidad aún no está lista para conocer.

- ¿hablas de magia y cosas místicas? – preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa sarcástica - me parecen interesantes ese tipo de cosas pero ciertamente no creo en nada de eso, pero tal parece que tú y mi princesa si lo hacen.

- ¿princesa? – pregunto Tony con curiosidad

- hablo de mi prometida Betty Grof, me comento que tú y ella eran grandes amigos y me pidió que viniera a verte.

Ahora todo estaba cobrando sentido, no era casualidad que Simon estuviera justo en esos momentos frente a él, simplemente esbozo una semisonrisa por las acciones de su amiga para posar nuevamente su mirada en el libro.

- veamos si entendí. Betty te pidió que vinieras a verme solo para poder traducir las páginas que necesitas.

- No, como te dije antes me parece interesante que runas nórdicas se encuentren escritas en este libro – abrió nuevamente el libro para mostrarle un antiguo texto griego -. Logre traducir esta página por completo y habla sobre unas ruinas en Escandinavia, para ser más precisos al norte de Dinamarca – Tony lo miro por unos segundos soltando una risa sarcástica.

- parece que comienzo a entender – comento Tony levantándose de su asiento – si lo que quieres es suicidarte hay formas más sencillas de hacerlo, esas ruinas son muy peligrosas.

- por tu forma de hablar y tu reacción debo suponer que conoces mucho sobre el tema.

- ya lo dije – comento dirigiéndose a la cocina – estuve algún tiempo en Dinamarca, lo suficiente como para saber que lo que intentas será un suicidio.

- es gracioso que lo digas – esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro– durante toda mi carrera e explorado varios lugares que en tu vida te habrías imaginado, desde el valle de los reyes en Egipto hasta ruinas mayas en México. No creo que una simple expedición a Noruega sea la gran cosa

Tony ignoro por unos momentos al castaño tomando una manzana roja de la cesta que había en la cocina, se quedó pensando por unos momentos sin mirar a Simon, había que aceptar que tenía muchas agallas, cualquier otra persona lo pensaría dos veces antes de adentrarse en ruinas repletas completamente de trampas, volteo nuevamente con Simon con una seriedad en sus ojos.

- He conocido a muchos sujetos, pero nadie con ese espíritu aventurero que tienes, dígame profesor Petrikov ¿Qué espera encontrar en aquellas ruinas? ¿acaso busca volverse rico al encontrar algún tesoro?

- no me interesa volverme rico en lo absoluto –se acomodó los anteojos que llevaba puestos al tiempo que seguía hablando – pero eso no significa que no esté buscando un tesoro. Me apasionan mucho las aventuras, y pienso que en aquellas ruinas se encuentra oculto el más grande secreto de la humanidad.

- No sé si eres alguien con mucho valor o simplemente estas demente, pero debo aceptar que eso me agrada mucho – le aventó la manzana a Simon la cual atrapo con éxito –, pero si yo fuera usted, comenzaría a tomar este asunto con un poco más de seriedad; de lo contrario aquellas ruinas podrían convertirse en su propia tumba

- puede que tengas razón hijo – respondió el castaño- pero a pesar de todo lo que me digas no cambiara en nada mi decisión, y he decidido que tú debes formar parte de esta expedición.

- Veo que en verdad estas decido a entrar, ¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptare ir con usted?

- por qué lo veo en tus ojos muchacho – comento – se leer muy bien a la gente y tus ojos dicen que necesitas algo de acción y aventura.

- usted no conoce nada de mí – dijo en un tono sombrío – desde que recuerdo la gente siempre me ha tratado como escoria y desconfía de mí, por lo cual siempre he preferido estar solo ¿Cómo puedes tenerme tanta confianza de la nada?

- simple, porque mi princesa te tiene mucha confianza, y eso es suficiente para mi

Aquel comentario del castaño dejo a Tony pensando, solo llevan unos minutos de conocerse y Simon tenía toda su confianza depositada en él. Por su parte Simon rebusco en su bolsillo para sacar un boleto de Tren hacia Dinamarca y entregárselo a Tony, en verdad que tenía la confianza en que el peliblanco lo acompañaría.

- Me tome la libertad de comprar tu boleto – comento para luego dirigirse a la puerta – el tren partirá en tres días, si decides ir ya sabes en donde encontrarme

- aún no he dicho que si – respondió sin apartar la vista del boleto

- ¿sigues pensando que todo esto es una locura? – preguntó siendo contestado por una pequeña risa

- te diré algo Petrikov, a lo que la mayoría de la gente llama locura… yo le llamo realidad

- en verdad que eres un muchacho muy raro Tony – comento dando un paso afuera del apartamento no sin antes decirle una última cosa al peliblanco – espero verte en la estación

Fue algo realmente raro, realmente Tony no era la persona que esperaba, le parecía raro que Betty le hubiera recomendado a aquel joven, a lo mucho le calculaba 18 o 19 años, pero tenía que aceptar que era bastante inteligente para su edad, aun así le parecía muy raro la actitud que tomo Tony cuando le enseño el Enchiridion, había algo en el peliblanco que había despertado el interés de Simon. Saco esas ideas de su cabeza y decidió regresar a su apartamento, Betty regresaría en cualquier momento y era mejor que estuviera ahí.

Unos minutos después al fin había llegado a edificio donde vivía, afuera de este se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia jugando con su gatita mascota.

- Buenos días Fiona – saludo a la pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro

- buenos días señor Petrikov, ¿Cómo está hoy?

- muy bien linda gracias, veo que estás jugando nuevamente a la heroína

- así es – comento mientras sacaba una espada de cartón – cuando sea grande quiero viajar alrededor del mundo al igual que usted y tener muchas aventuras

- y estoy seguro que lo harás cariño – comento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña – por cierto ¿no sabes si mi princesa se encuentra en casa?

- me parece que salió desde temprano, pero no estoy segura a donde

- ya veo – comento pensativo- bien es seguro que la llamaron por algo urgente, no debe tardar en regresar

Prosiguió con su camino hasta entrar a su hogar, adornado por varios objetos antiguos, más que casa ese lugar parecía un museo, desde civilizaciones aztecas hasta fenicias, en verdad que simon tenía una gran colección de objetos arqueológicos los cuales tenia por simple estudio, colgó su chaqueta en un perchero y entro directo a su oficina la cual estaba repleta completamente de libros, en su escritorio tenía varios documentos revueltos, todos enfocados hacia aquel antiguo y misterioso libro que poseía.

Coloco el Enchiridion sobre la mesa y comenzó a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en las fronteras de Alemania y república checa se encontraba una chica pelirroja, caminando entre los pasillos de unas misteriosas instalaciones, le desagradaba siempre ir a aquel lugar, pero siempre que era requerida su presencia era obligada a ir, al fondo de aquel pasillo se encontraba una celda de alta seguridad custodiada por dos guardias del ejército, tomo aire tratando de tomar valor y se acercó a la habitación, en el momento en que abrió la puerta una extraña y perturbadora voz la recivio.

- oh señorita Grof, que agradable sorpresa, luce encantadora el día de hoy

- gracias, pero le recuerdo que los cumplidos no tienen lugar en esta sesión, y la verdad me gustaría comenzar lo antes posible

- no hay necesidad de ser tan fría y formal doctora – comento aquella voz proveniente del fondo de la habitación, la cual se trataba de un anciano con camisa de fuerza – después de todo llevamos cierto tiempo juntos

- permítame corregirle, realizar estas sesiones cada vez que lo mandan en este lugar no es precisamente pasar tiempo social

- lamento que mis constantes intentos de fuga no le traigan muchas molestias, pero esta celda no me mantendrá cautivo por mucho tiempo.

- bueno, la verdad desconozco los motivos por los cuales lo tengan cautivo en este lugar pero según mis superiores usted tiene información que podía servir para nuestras investigaciones y tal vez podríamos encontrar maravillas…

Aquel hombre simplemente rio a carcajadas asustando un poco a la doctora Betty, dejo de reír para luego mirarla con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Acaso usted cree que el uso del Unupentio les servirá para salvar a la humanidad, no mi niña es todo lo contrario. El elemento 115 servirá pero no para la salvación del mundo, si no para su aniquilación, y estoy muy seguro que sus superiores lo quieren para poder tener el control de este mundo, desgraciadamente ellos y este planeta ya están condenados a su aniquilación.

Aquel hombre comenzó a reír nuevamente a carcajadas haciendo que Betty saliera de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible dejando a aquel hombre nuevamente en la completa oscuridad. el no paraba de reír como demente.


End file.
